


Post-it

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino can't believe that his friend has started working at the central library of the university. Masaki is the kind of student who sees a book and gets sick. When he meets though a specific someone who proves to be a loyal visitor of the library, he understands the reason of this sudden decision. But there's a problem. Will Masaki achieve his goal and have his way with this specific someone?





	Post-it

Title: Post-it

Author: Andy-chan ([](https://antimiya88.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **antimiya88**](https://antimiya88.dreamwidth.org/)  )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Ohmiya (slightly mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Comedy

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino can't believe that his friend has started working at the central library of the university. Masaki is the kind of student who sees a book and gets sick. When he meets though a specific someone who proves to be a loyal visitor of the library, he understands the reason of this sudden decision. But there's a problem. Will Masaki achieve his goal and have his way with this specific someone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba,  ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

Post-it

 

  
  
 

“Oh my God! It’s really true!”

 

Masaki looked around, sighing relieved when he saw that his colleague wasn’t anywhere in the room. There was only a group of three students who looked over them with curious gazes.

 

“Nino! First of all, don’t speak so loud and second of all, of course, it’s true! I have already told you about it!” Masaki hissed in a low voice, not wanting to attract the others’ attention any longer.

 

Nino was about to speak when he heard someone clearing his throat discreetly behind him. He turned around to find a most-probably graduate student holding a pile of five books in hands. He moved aside smiling apologetically without losing him from his sight. He was taller than him and despite his nerdy look with glasses and hideous choice of clothes, he could tell that he was actually a handsome man. He turned to Masaki to make his ‘report’ over the other one but was left with his mouth agape when he saw how his friend’s face was covered by an intense blush and how he used his best smile as he took the student card from the other. _So **that** is the reason… I should have guessed it! _

 

 

 

He turned his attention to the pamphlets he found on a stand on his right while his ears were focused on the dialogue between his friend and this handsome geek. He managed to catch the student’s name; Sakurai.

 

Once the latter thanked Masaki and left to go to the main readers’ room, Nino leaned on the stool and looked at his friend with a smirk that made the other gulp.

 

“Now, I understand why you’re here…”

 

Masaki avoided Nino’s eyes, staring at the pc screen in front of him.

 

“And I was wondering why out of the blue, a student like Aiba Masaki who sees a book and becomes sick suddenly decided to work part-time at the central library of the university…”

 

“I wanted to work here for experience…” Masaki insisted but with a trembling voice. He knew how well Nino knew him.

 

“Of course… of making out in it most preferably with a certain handsome geek, named Sakurai!” Nino whispered leaning closer, giggling when he saw how Masaki almost coughed with his own saliva. “Now, cut the crap and tell me, how are things going?”

 

Masaki looked at him dumbfounded. “You… won’t ask anything?”

 

“There’s no way you’re escaping, Mister. Later. But now tell me! I want to know on what phase you are!”

 

“Zero…” Masaki said and sighed deeply. “He just comes, returns books, stays for at least four hours, then borrows new books before he leaves… I don’t know how to approach him…”

 

“How about you speak about one of the books he brings back?! You can say how much you liked it!”

 

“They’re all about Macroeconomics… I don’t even know what this means!” Masaki muttered obviously disappointed.

 

“You really go for the geek!” Nino said while trying to muffle a laugh.

 

“If you had seen him in the pool of the campus then you’d know why I go for him!”

 

“I don’t doubt it! You only go for the hot looks! Though if I judge from your earlier choices you always went for the cool ones…”

 

“Takkey has excellent artistic taste and Jun has many interests! But they belong to the past now!”

 

“Ok… Whatever…” Nino mumbled as he saw a middle-aged man coming closer to them. “The boss?” he whispered to Masaki.

 

“The responsible one. Leave!”

 

“I’ll be waiting at the usual café… Send me a text once you’re done!”

 

Masaki took the books that were returned to place them back to their place on the shelves. As he walked towards the economics – politics section he saw him sitting at one of the tables by the window lost among three opened books and a PC. He checked the code bars of the books and smirked when he realized that their place was right behind him. He didn’t say anything; he only managed to see one of the book titles. There were always more than one copies. He found it quickly and turned back at his seat. He read the summary and the author’s bio. His friend was right; he had to gain _his_ attention. If Sakurai Sho loved economy so much, he’d use economy as the bait. He wasn’t someone to declare defeat.

 

It was late in the afternoon when he saw him coming with a pile of four books in hands. _Just how much do you read?!_

 

 

 

He smiled politely and passed the codes in the online system. “I think you’ve done a great choice. Young’s theory is quite innovative!”

 

He could see from the corner of his eyes the way Sho’s eyes had bulged and wanted to scream. It had worked.

 

“You know about economics?”

 

“I don’t know in depth. I just think we should get informed about many things and read about different fields… Besides, Young uses a relatively easy language that even without specific knowledge you can follow his way of thinking!”

 

“I know!” the student exclaimed enthusiastically. “Many think that his theory is a bit revolutionary but personally I believe that in the past few years the balances have changed and the new tendencies coming from the markets show us that it can only be descriptive of the new reality!”

 

Masaki was blinking, trying to follow what the other was saying. He limited himself to smile as charmingly as possible. “I wouldn’t have said it better, Sakurai-san!”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Masaki smirked internally. _Finally!_ “Aiba Masaki…”

 

“Nice to meet you, Aiba-san!” Sho flashed him a wide smile.

 

“Me too, Sakurai-san! Your books!” Masaki replied as he gave him the books.

 

He saw him leaving and could only grin. _I have to thank Nino and Wikipedia for that link!_

 

 

 

***

 

Since then, Sho would speak with him whenever he came. Masaki had managed to cover his complete ignorance with saying something general but sounding correct. He’d never lose the chance to make a small contact if that was possible; whether a brush of their hands or a soft grip on Sho’s shoulder when he was standing, Masaki would make sure the other got the message.

 

He could see that Sho would stare at him when he’d put books back on the shelves or when he was passing the new book on the system. Masaki wasn’t an idiot; Sho was clearly interested in him but was also getting impatient. Two months had passed by since that first small talk about that Young and his theory but the progress was remaining at the same level; close to zero.

 

***

 

“You have to take things into your hands! He’ll never make the first move! I bet he’s not sure whether you’re interested in him or not. People like him have high IQ but their EQ is usually problematic!”

 

“So, now you’re some kind of expert?” Masaki said raising his eyebrows as he sipped some of his beer.

 

“Duh! You forget about Oh-chan?!”

 

“Since when _Oh-chan_ has so high IQ?”

 

“Since his birth!” Nino snapped back at his friend, finishing his beer in one go. “He’s considered a gifted artist at his school!”

 

“Fine…” Masaki said before sighing deeply. “But you got him…”

 

“Because I literally threw myself on him after posing for him naked! It was _hard_ not to get the message!” Nino said with a small giggle.

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“How about you shove him against the shelves when nobody’s around?”

 

Masaki looked at his friend with bulged eyes. “NINO!”

 

“What?! Don’t tell me that you _never_ thought of it… Because I know what a pervert you are! Especially with role-playing settings! You forget that I had received by mistake your naughty female student costume bought for the sake of _Matsumoto-sensei_? There’s no way I buy it you haven’t fantasized over Librarian x Student = public sex in the library!”

 

“I… have…” Masaki admitted in a whisper. “But I don’t want him to think that I only like him for a fuck and there are cameras… 24/7…”

 

“Oh…” Nino looked skeptical for a moment before a big grin appeared on his face. “Aren’t you the one who gives him the books?”

 

“Yes. And…?”

 

“He likes to read, doesn’t he?”

 

“What do you mean?” Masaki asked curiously.

 

“Listen carefully!”

 

***

 

Sho threw his hands up into the air. He made sure he took all his things as well as the two books he’d borrow. He came closer to the entrance when he saw the young librarian speaking to a group of three female students. He pouted when he saw him smiling. He didn’t like it but he was also too much of a scaredy cat to even tell him that he really liked him.

 

Sighing, he came closer waiting for the other to finish.

 

“Sakurai-kun! You finished early today!” he heard the other speaking to him.

 

Sho gave him the books. “My thesis is almost written so…”

 

“Ah… Good for you!”

 

Sho didn’t know what to say to that. So, he only smiled. Two minutes later he was holding the books while climbing down the stairs. He headed to his room, prepared a coffee and opened his pc.

 

It was when he opened the second book that he realized there was a post-it inside. _Who has forgotten thi…? EH?!_

 

 

 

He couldn’t believe in his eyes.

 

_Hey!_

_I’d really like it if we met for a coffee or drink!_

_You’re one handsome man, Sho!_

_If interested, you can call me here:_

_5762907365_

_Masaki_

 

 

 

 

 

 

With trembling hands, he took his phone and started typing a message.

 

_To_ : **5762907365**

_Subject_ : Meeting up

I’d like to meet you too!

And you’re also very… handsome,

Masaki-kun!

 

Sho checked it twice and pressed the send button. His heart was beating fast but the smile never disappeared. The cute librarian liked him back!

 

***

 

 

 

“Already?!” Nino exclaimed faking his surprise before letting out a playful whistle.

 

“Oh! Shut up!” Masaki mumbled as he opened the text.

 

He was busy with replying when he felt his friend’s arm thrown around his shoulders.

 

“You know the bigger geek he is, the bigger pervert at sex! You’d better be prepared…” Nino whispered in Masaki’s ear just to receive a breathy giggle.

 

“I know! And to be honest…” Masaki licked his lower lip. “I can’t wait!”

 

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
